1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to metal-spinning machines and in particular to such machines that operate on a plurality of workpieces simultaneously.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Prior art automatic metal-spinning machines have commonly consisted of a single work spindle in which the disc of metal to be worked on is positioned on the spindle by hand and then a device is actuated to clamp the workpiece against the spindle for rotation. The operator stands by, while the spinning process is performed by slide-mounted tools, and then manually releases the workpiece, removing it from the spindle in order to insert the next workpiece. Although it is also possible for one machine operator to operate several single spindle automatic spinning machines, the cost of the equipment, the floor space required, and the machine handling equipment involved, far exceeds that of the machine herein described.
A particular problem that has restricted machine designers in producing multiple-spindle metal-spinning machines has been the need for providing a practical, compact means for controlling the forming tools in producing parts of varying shapes.
Single spindle machines have been arranged with template controls or other devices that control movement of slide-mounted tools along two axes or by positioning the travel relation of a tool slide to match the straight taper when conical parts are being made.
Although such means have proven satisfactory for much of the work being produced by single spindle machines, the cost involved and the amount of mechanism required has made such arrangements impractical for incorporation into a multiple-spindle machine.